The present invention relates to a stationary spindle brake for spinning and twisting spindles and the brake is particularly useful for hollow spindles. The brake is useful for spindles used in providing a false twist to filaments used in making yarn.
Various lever actuated spindle brakes are known. Federal Republic of Germany Application DE-OS No. 29 39 862 describes a spindle brake, which actuates both an inside and an outside brake jaw via a lever mechanism. During the braking process, the drive belt for the spindles is not lifted off the drive whorl on the drive shaft. This results in increased development of heat, which has a negative effect on the spindle and leads to its premature failure. In addition, both brake jaws act in a direction which also leads to a higher bearing load. The construction of this brake device is very involved and thus expensive, particularly since a complete device is required for each spindle.
Federal Republic of Germany Published Application DE-AS No. 26 28 125, describes a brake device which is also actuated via a lever mechanism. Here, before the spindle is braked, it is lifted axially off the drive belt. This is a very expensive construction that has the further disadvantage that upon each braking operation, the spindle must be brought out of its position. This is not advantageous for a spindle, which is a highly precise machine part.
Machines are known, for instance covering machines, which have spindles that are arranged in two rows, staggered one behind the other, on a spindle rail.
The front spindles can be stopped by a movable or a stationary brake and are easily accessible. Access to the rear row of spindles is more difficult and the action upon the rear spindles must not influence the front spindles.